The Evil Within
by PurpleKoala
Summary: I pass a room with a window. As I pass it all of a sudden I hear a chainsaw start and I look at the window. I see blood splatter on the window and i hear screaming, I see body parts flying thats when I realize...this is a slaughterhouse *OFC*
1. Kelly

_Okay now Hi, umm this is a story that I had as a dream. Names have been changed and I hope you like it. Leave me a review giving me ideas for it or suggestions and opinions about the story because this is how it went while I was sleeping. Enjoy :P P.S. My other stories have nothing to do with this._

* * *

><p><strong>The Evil Within<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Location: Miramar, Florida**

"Hey Kelly, wanna walk home together so we are not alone?" I asked, I was just a 7th grader. Who decided to walk home today.

"Sure, we live close to each other anyway." said Kelly

We walked all the way out of the community our school was in and crossed the road. To our right was the woods and to our left was the street and a community that we were walking past.

We carefully crossed the road at least two more times until I was at my stop.

"Well I could go home now but I might as well come with you, I'll just call my mom and tell her I'm walking home after I drop you off. If you did get like all hurt it would be my fault anyway"

"Okay, I'm fine with that."

We walked all the way to her house and I went inside. I quickly had some water and decided I should leave.

"Well bye, thanks for the water"

"Welcome, see you tomorrow"

"Same here!"

I waved at her and left, Once home i got my computer, did my homework and changed my status to online on skype. I ate dinner and since I was vegetarian I just had some salad. Then I turned on the TV and went channel surfing. I quickly went to a news channel because the headline was "Dog Bounces On Trampoline" but they went to an abduction that just happened.

_"Kelly Ramirez was just abducted and the BAU was just called on the case" said the anchor_

I put on Big Bang Theory and went to sleep.

_The princess was locked high in her tower, and there seemed to be no prince to get her out. Day in and Day out her keeper came and gave her the same thing for a meal. He put bars on her windows and some how swallowed the key so she can get out. Amazingly he made a copy of the key just incase. When will her prince come. She felt like Repunzel, but her hair was short. Maybe she could sing to the animals like snow white but she sung off key, like Justin Beiber (no offense to you beiber fever fans). She could pretend to die and be thrown out. But everything was safe and she didn't want to risk it. She just had to keep thinking someday her prince will come._

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my mom yelling at me "Dianna! Get up, its 7:30!"

"I got up and got ready for school, at least I was able to see my friends today. I got to school and sat down. My friends soon came to me. "Dianna how are you?"

"Good, so hey what's up, you people."

"Nothing much, did you notice Kelly isn't here today" said my friend, Lara

"Yeah, pretty weird considering I walked home with her yesterday"

"Well maybe she was sick and she told Maya that she was" said Jenny, another friend

"Yeah"

We walked to Maya but sadly the reading teacher, Ms. Jones, came inside and told us that we were starting now.

Halfway through the lesson we were reading a passage called The Savannah when some people came in the room. It was the BAU. Everyone was there, Rossi, Reid, Prentiss, Morgan, Hotch, and JJ. Garcia must've been over at the office finding facts. I knew the team because they did a show from time to time_ (its my dream just go along with it.) _The show's name was criminal minds. I really like the show and over the time I watched it I grew an attachment or at least liking to Reid fro how much he was similar to me.

"Umm, Ms. Jones can we talk to you for a second?" asked Hotch

"Yes, guys just keep reading" she said, she walked around the desks and went to the front.

I could hear them whispering but everyone was reading a paragraph and looking at them, reading and looking. My group, since the desks were arranged in groups of 4, started whispering among ourselves.

"So, what do you think thats about?" asked a kid

"I have no idea" I said

Then the teacher said, "Dianna, they need you" and she walked back to her desk "The rest of you keep reading, okay Jenny continue where we left off"

"Wait a second guys" I told the team, "Let me finish" I sped read through the rest and gathered my stuff. "Ms. Jones do we have any homework?"

"No, just go."

"Okay"

I walked out side the classroom and Morgan held the door for all of us.

"So, Dianna, do you know this person" Hotch said, showing me a picture

"Yeah" I said. We stopped in the middle of the hallway "That's Kelly, I walked home with her yesterday"

"Okay, well she was abducted yesterday at her house" Morgan said walking toward us

"What!" I said, looking in disbelief

"Yes, well we think you had something to do with it. Because your mom told us you were at her house before you came home and the unsub, abducted her after and the different time intervals would mean you had to have something to do with it because logically it wouldn't make any sense if you didn't know what was going on" said Reid

"Okay Reid, I like you but for now, shut up" I said then I turned my head to face Hotch "I didn't do it, I swear, sometimes I don't like her but seriously why would I abduct her?"

"Okay but can you at least come answer some questions back at the station?" he asked

"Sure, as long as it gets me out of my language arts teacher's class, Ms. Rodriguez" I said

Then we walked out and left for the station.


	2. Abduction

_I'm so happy you guys like it. So this chapter is not dreamed. I wasn't able to continue it sadly. So yeah, but i daydreamed about it from time to time. So enjoy. Review! Let me know what you all think. I'd like to thank not-a-mastermind for giving me the idea for a certain part. I reccommend you listen to the song "i wanna sex you up" by color me badd for that part._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Location: Police Station, Miramar, Florida**

We drove to the police station. I was really shocked, my inner voice (AKA Marla) was just thinking and thinking and thinking how could this be?

_This is so weird. You can't have anything to do with this. _No, duh' _I mean i was with you the whole time, we walked her home, which now that I think about it was pretty weird. Anyway, we got water, damn it! My throat is parched give me water please. _Not now, later. _Fine...meany. Well I have no idea, Dianna, like how could she be kidnapped right after we left? Ouch! Damn bump on the road! _Enough, I don't know either Marla, but lets just get through with this. _Fine, sheesh, I'm tired. You know being a conscience/brain isn't fun and games you know! By the way, I saw that you told Reid you like him...go get him girl! _Heck No! He's like 24 i think now, and i'm twelve. How dare you think that!

"Dianna, are you okay. I've been hearing you talk for the past like 30 seconds." said Morgan

"Sorry, talking to myself" I said, feeling red

_HAHAHA, your in trouble. Owww why am I slapping myself? _Because i thought it therefore you have to do it. _I hate you. I should make you kiss Reid for no reason. _Don't you dare. _Try me. _I hate you too.

"Heyy, we only met like 5 minutes ago." said Reid

"Sorry, not you"

_Go on kiss him._ Damn you.

Finally after a grueling 10 minutes we got there. And luckily I didn't kiss Reid.

"Okay, we'll be in the room after a while. Just wait for now" said Hotch

"Thanks, umm can I have water please."

"Yeah, Rossi."

"Okay" Rossi said, and went off with Reid to get some water.

I walked inside the room. It smelled like a brand new car, sadly I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going and slammed into the wall. Then I sat down. Hopefully noyone else saw me.

_You know I live being your brain/conscience. Sadly you were able to overpower kissing Reid. Thanks for the water...at least you do one thing right. _I got the water so I can try to drown you. _Good luck, I'll just be here partying to some party rock. _Oh boy.

They gave me the water and I instantly grabed the glass and started chugging it down. Then for the weirdest reason I heard silence. Like I was in a trance and even Marla wasn't there. I went to my dream.

_The princess was still in her tower. Wishing she could get out. Like its bad enough she's getting salad everyday, she hated carbs but this isn't what she meant. She didn't need to be on the biggest loser. KNOCK! KNOCK! There was someone there. He seemed to be a white male (i'm not trying ot be rascist) really old but he looked familiar. He looked ugly. She wanted to jump out of the tower. But thought that maybe she could last just a bit longer._

"Dianna! Dianna! Wake up!" said Reid

"What happened?" I asked, feeling really dizzy but enough to see his hair and make a figure out of it.

"You seemed to be drinking the water to muc which cut of the oxygen to your brain, thus making you pass out. Like a suicide attempt. Luckily we got you here before you died. You seemed to be choking yourself or something"

Then I instantly remembered:

_Thanks for the water...at least you do one thing right. _I got the water so I can try to drown you_. _Good luck, I'll just be here partying to some party rock. __Oh boy.

"You want to answer the questions." he asked

"Yeah sure"

"Okay, so why did you ask Kelly to walk home with you?"

"Because, we both lived near each other and she was left there at the stop sign alone. I thought might as well comfort each other by having each other as company...does that make sense?"

"Yeah, okay...Why did you walk her home instead of going home and letting her walk home?"

"Because if she got hurt it would be my fault"

"Okay umm well why did you drink water after you got to her house?"

"Because, wait my phone's about to ring"

"Okay?"

__(I wanna sex you up) __

__All night __

__(You make me feel real good) __

__I want to __

__(I wanna rub you down) __

__(I wanna sex you up) __

__Let me take off all your clothes __

__Disconnect the phone so nobody knows,__ yeah

I fumbled for my phone, feeling all red and I was blushing. I had no idea when I put that ringtone...then I remembered

_"Hey, Dianna. I dare you to put a love song on as your ringtone in honor of valentines day." said Lara_

_"How about this one?" I asked then I played the song I currently have as my ringtone_

_"Perfect" my friends said._

"Sorry, I'll shut it off" I said, still red

"No it's okay" he said, he was blushing too. Then walked out of the room.

"No don't go! Damn it!"

I threw my phone to the chairs right next to the bed. Sadly the phone went off again...and another bad part is that Reid walked in...again.

_(I wanna sex you up)_

_Makes me love all night._

_(I wanna sex you up)_

_Feels so right it can't be wrong_

_Don't be shy girl come with me_

_(I wanna sex you up)_

_Open up your heart and i'll set you free_

_Oooooooh I wanna touch you in all the right places, yeah baby_

"Hey, Dianna you ready now..." Then he walked out again

Ughhh I hate this. _I kinda like the song. _No, I like it too but seriously it just has to come off right now. _Hey, too bad. _Shut up your a conscience what do you know?


	3. 20 Questions

_Thanks to you guys, I decided to try dreaming about it again. Sadly No luck._ _I'd like to give a shout out to Jessie33 for faving it. Means a lot. Well this is mostly in the hospital, yep Dianna is still there, and this is how the BAU is doing especially Reid after that song that was apparently Dianna's ringtone. I feel in the mood to do the macarena so I might include that. :P Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Location: Hospital, Miramar,** **Florida**

"Well she's the last person who saw Kelly, we have to see what she _" said Hotch to Rossi, apparently Reid shut the door a little to loud

"Why so red, pretty boy?" asked Morgan

"Umm her phone went off and it was a love song and_" said Reid, trying to get the words out

"It's okay Reid, but I need you to go in and get as much as you can..no matter what happens" said Hotch

Then Morgan started laughing.

"You can go in with him too Morgan since you think getting information will be easy from a twelve year old" said Rossi

"Easy Peasy" said Morgan, then grabbed the file from Reid and walked inside while Dianna was trying to reach for her phone still singing I wanna sex you up. "Here" then he gave her the phone, I quickly shut it off and put it away, making sure to change the ringtone later...then Reid walked inside, one more time.

"Look uhh Morgan, and Reid" I said, words stumbling out of my mouth as I quickly mouthed "I'm sorry" to Reid who looked like a ripe tomato.

"Okay, lets get down to it, Why did you walk her home?" said Morgan

"I said to Reid that because we lived close to each other and I didn't want her to be alone"

"Are you sure its not because you told someone that you could bring her to them?"

"No i'm sure"

"And why did you walk her to her house instead of going straight home?"

"Again another question I already answered, because if she got hurt it would be my fault cause i asked her if she wanted to walk home"

"So she wasn't supposed to? Then why did you convince her to?" said Morgan, getting louder

I kept my calm and said, "No she told me she can walk home or wait for her mom, and I never said I convinced her"

"Oh really, when exactly did she say that? I think because you didn't like her that you gave her away!"

"She told me a few days ago, you can ask my friend Maya. And she got annoying from time to time bothering everybody. I wouldn't give her away, I'm not sick like that, there are sickos like the ones you guys catch and people who get annoyed from other people." I said, almost getting out of my chair also getting louder

"Enough anger can cause you to become one of those "sickos". Just tell us what happened, you tricked her and made her get abducted all for her bothering you!"

"No I didn't. I wanna find her as much as you do. I'll help you but this is enough. Now I am going to say this one more time! No, I didn't give her away. I happened to know where she lived from a project we did earlier this year. Go have Garcia look it up for you. I walked her home, got water, left and went straight home!" I replied

Reid was just sitting there watching both of us get in each other's faces...then said something, "Umm...well...uhh..uhh"

"Why'd you get water then? Little Miss know-it-all." He calmly said

"Because I was thirsty, I didn't drink any water in school..well I didn't have any water...really anything to drink I forgot to pack it for lunch"

"If Kelly screamed why didn't you hear it?"

"I don't know. She didn't the last thing I heard was cars, the door closing and my footsteps."

Rossi then came in, "We have something"

They walked out of the room.

"Go Garcia, your on speaker" said Rossi

"Well my author, young Dianna is the daughter anyone would want to have"

They looked at each other in disbelief. The doctor walked right past them and inside the room.

"She got straight A's, honor roll, teacher's loved her. Nothing wrong, she's clean." Garcia said

"Umm Garcia, look at her parents then. Maybe something could've pushed her to at least accidentaly giving out Kelly's address." said Reid

"Good thinking, she could've had stress from a divorce her parents got, or her parents could've left." said Prentiss

"Prentiss, Morgan go to the school and ask her friends how she acted in it." said Hotch, then they all turned to look inside the room to see Dianna doing the macarena to show how happy she was from being discharged.

"Uhh sir, her parents are divorced. Mother left, Father lost his mind and now she's living with her Aunt here. Anything else you need just contact me. Supreme Computer Whizz out" said Garcia

"Well thats it, maybe she feels left out, unwanted." said Rossi

"It looks like we are getting nowhere on this case" said Morgan

"Well we have to find Kelly... alive hopefully. Okay lets go."

Morgan and Prentiss came in and got Dianna while Rossi and Reid went to go interview Kelly's mom. Hotch and JJ headed back to the police station.


	4. Maria

Sorry I haven't updated for a while now. Things have been really crazy in my life. Two weeks ago my mom might've been "abducted" well she went missing, and i was last to talk to her so its interview heaven with police. :( Then I have a field trip coming up and my district spelling bee coming up too. And then there is school work and FCAT! But I will try to update more, when I finally get word on this new computer that i'm using now. My old one broke.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Location: School, Miramar, Florida (WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS GORY, AND BLOODY)**

I hopped around with joy while walking down the hall of my school. I was finally able to go back. And I had missed two more periods so it was science.

"Thanks for taking me back" I said, looking from Morgan to Prentiss with a smile on my face.

"Your welcome, we're here to talk to some of your teachers and observe you in your class" said Morgan, looking around

"Okay...its here" I replied and turned right and entered my class...it was lunch time.

I put my stuff down, and headed toward my friends and we started eating

"So what happened Dianna?" asked Lara

"I walked home with Kelly yesterday, I dropped her off, I went back home. She isn't here...she's abducted. But don't tell anyone else" I whispered

"Oh my god" Lara, Jenny, Maya and my other two friends said simultaneously

"This is like a scary episode of criminal minds...wait aren't they here..doing this case?" asked Lara

"Yeah, luckily I'm helping them, either way they would find the information from Garcia...man I forgot some juice...and water" I replied, sadly

*****Sixth Period*****

"Dianna, we are going to go now because you seem fine. Keep doing good in school and if you think of anything don't be afraid to call" said Prentiss, handing me her card

"Thats all right, the block next to my house is the police station so I'll just walk right there. But thanks for the card" I said, smiling

They soon left and school eventually finished. I left the campus about to walk home when my friend, Maria came up to me and asked me if I wanted to walk home with her.

"So you don't wanna walk home with me?" she said, looking confused...apparently she had no idea what was going on

"Fine, I will if you want me too."

Then we went off walking home to mine, and Maria's house...

*****Dianna's House*****

"So Mrs. Ramirez, you're Dianna's aunt or mom. Because I hear mom coming from Dianna's mouth." asked Reid

"I'm her aunt, she just calls me her mom. Do you know where my daughter is?"

"She should be in school with two agents. Did she ever seem sad, or depressed while she was here?" said Rossi

"No she was always happy, she couldn't have done this...its..its not possible" she said, shaking

Reid was profiling her and knew she was worried about her neice. Rossi took out a notepad to write this down, but he saw Reid and remembered about his eidetic memory, so he put the pad back in his jacket.

"Mrs. Ramirez, I can see that your worried about Dianna, and you face shows that you are doubting your neice's ability to do this. Did Dianna have a computer or account of facebook, twitter?" asked Reid, still profiling her

"How did you know...uhh no she didn't" then she put down her mug on the glass table and moved the hair from her eyes while thinking."Well she did have a skype"

"Perfect did you ever see her contact list?" said Rossi, again about to take out the notepad

"Yes, its just friends and all of them I know who they are"

"Well did she ever talk to anyone she didn't know? Ever tell you someone was eyeing her strangely? Ever interested in any boys...boyfriends?" said Reid

"No she was never really into boys, but she had all the kids in the class as her friend. She told me she made a vow to never be interested and, or date anyone in the class. She never talked to anyone she didn't know... she never told me how she felt...didn't even have a diary and I check her phone every day at night...its clean."

"Thank you, don't worry and don't loose your trust in her. Anything else just come over to the station...its right next door"

"Wait, she told you that she watched your show right?"

Then Reid and Rossi sat back down. "What?"

"Well every night...wait Dianna was really into crime shows, she is studying to be a profiler..like you guys so she saw your show for the first time and she fell in love with it. Saying how each one of you guys are awesome in your own way"

"Really? Wow" said Rossi

"And she..like every other fan of shows..found one person to have as an idol, or like a personal crush on...hers was this...wait what was his name...she said he was just like her... uhh Reid! Thats is, it was this guy named Reid, she said he was cute, and she was like really similar to him like they were twins."

Reid istantly remembered what happened with her phone:

_"Look uhh Morgan, and Reid" I said, words stumbling out of my mouth as I quickly mouthed "I'm sorry" to Reid who looked like a ripe tomato._

"Do you know who this Reid is?" Mrs. Ramirez asked, finally not shaking anymore

"Umm Mrs. Ramirez" said Rossi "We do a show, and it the same show Dianna watches, and umm I'm Agent Rossi and this is Agent Reid"

Mrs. Ramirez suddenly looked red.

"Whats wrong?"

"She told me to never mention it to anyone, she told me all about you Agent Reid, your eidetic memory, your 20,000 words per minute, your three PhD's, you being 24 and all. She told me she was just like you, eidetic memory, 20,000 words per minute, no PhD's though. She loves you"

Reid then remembered the speed reading when they came to pick her up.

"Thank you again.." Then they left...

"Looks like you have a mini genius who loves you Reid." said Rossi

"Yeah, wait Rossi, eidetic memory, speed reading, love... Rossi, she can tell us exactly what happened" said Reid, looking at Rossi.

"Well let's go then..."

*****Police Station*****

"Okay, Reid and Rossi just called, they think they've got something." said JJ

"What happened?" asked Hotch, staring at the board they had, full of clues

"Umm Dianna, yeah she's a mini Reid." said JJ

"What do you mean?" said Hotch, turning around

"Well, she is just like Reid, eidetic memory, reads 20,000 words per minute, originally lived in Las Vegas, Nevada, wins at poker, gin, etc. ; she uhh has a mini crush on Reid."

"Wow, sounds like Reid when he was younger." said Hotch surprised

"They think she can tell us exactly what happened." said JJ

"Lets hope, this is still hard though." said Hotch

*****Walking Home*****

I didn't want this to happen again, so I was looking around every second for anyone who might be following me and Maria.

"Why are you looking around so much" said Maria

"Umm, OCD." I said, I really didn't have OCD

"Okay?"

"Yeah, let me call my mom. Let her know that I'm walking you home and that I'll be right there so she's not worried...You should call too, so your mom can be there when we get there..to your house"

I started calling and let my mom know I was coming. _Dianna! What the heck, seriously. You wanna get her abducted too! _No I don't. She's calling her mom now, this is perfect, her mom can be there and if she does get abducted then ere mom will know who is the unsub. _No, your going to get them killed, ditch her now!_ No! she could get abducted here too.

"OCD causes you to talk to yourself too?"

"Uhh no" I said, I had to make up a lie "I have...schizophrenia" _(I feel I spelled that wrong)_

"Okay? Your a sick mess"

"Did your mom answer?"

"No, she never reads voicemails so I didn't leave her one. I'll call her later."

"Okay." I said, nervously. Now she could possibly get abducted and my plan is ruined.

We got to her house and when we went inside nobody was there. Again I live close to her so I should look out for screaming.

"You thirsty?"

"Umm yeah, can I have water. Please"

"Sure, you can go now"

"No, I'll stay until your mom comes home."

"Oh I called her again, she is like 2 minutes away"

"Are you sure"

"Your like a babysitter, goooo! She's almost here."

"Fine, fine"

I went out the door but opened my ears and as the door closed again I heard...nothing.

Okay she should be okay. she should be fine. Right? Yeah, her mom's two minutes away. _Yeah she should. she'll be all right. _Okay. Then I walked home...

At home my mom was inside and I instantly went upstairs and closed the door to my room, I did the same thing I did on the day I saw Kelly and I went straight to the new episode of criminal minds that was on tonight. I slowly drifted off to sleep... _(This dream part is based on another dream)_

_"Dianna! Help!" screamed Kelly_

_"Help!" screams Maria_

_"What Kelly, where are you? Louder!" I scream_

_"Dianna, please. Help, I'm in..." Kelly screamed_

_"Maria, where are you" I say_

_I walk across the cold, dusty floor. Hearing my feet dragging against the wood. The screams are yelling,help, Dianna, but they are not telling me where they are. There are rooms everywhere. Each one with blood all over. As I pass each room there are footsteps and screams but not any screaming coming from Kelly and Maria. I think is realistic terms...okay Kelly is abducted...Maria should be okay. Wait its cold...and its dark, there is creaking, voices, screams, whispers._

_Each time I pass a room the screaming from that room stops and all of a sudden I hear weapons... I pass a room with a window on the door, it reads Room 214. As I pass it all of a sudden I hear a chainsaw start and I look at the window. All of a sudden I see blood splatter on the window and the screaming continues, until I see some body parts flying thats when I realize..._

_This is a slaughterhouse._

_I run to get/save Kelly and Maria, I hear more screaming, weapons, but its a different one each time, chainsaw, gun, grenade, bomb, knife, etc. I pass one room and I go back , and stop to see where I am. The door is labeled Room 245 and on the corner it has some tape and its labeled..._

_Maria & Kelly_

_All of a sudden I run toward the door and open it. I see pools of blood everywhere. I finally see body parts, and Maria's backpack. _

_"Dianna wake up. Dianna! Dianna" I hear, but I stay on the floor covered with blood screaming at the sight of Maria's bag. _

I wake up in the police station, with Reid in my face.

"What happened?" I ask

"Dianna, you were screaming some names so your mom brought you here." He said

"What happened?"

"Your aunt's sleeping, and Dianna?"

"What?"

"The names you were calling, Maria and Kelly?"

"Yeah"

"Kelly is abducted, and now Maria has been too, she was taken before her mom came home."

"What?"


	5. Acceptance

Hey, It's me again. Sorry about not posting but, I'm back. (don't kill me). Anyway, I made a poll in my profile and I've been to busy with my new SYOT for the hunger games. And I'm getting tributes like everyday. So anyway. But I'll be working out a schedule for when I'm posting and stuff. Hopefully soon. I will also start my other criminal minds story, and continue it. So to recap, in this story now Dianna has just had a dream about maria and Kelly dying. And we found out...tun tun tun...maria has been kidnapped even though her mom was 2 minutes away. Seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Location: Police Station, Miramar, Florida**

"What do you mean Maria has been kidnapped?" I asked, my face was sweating. My clothes were sticking to my body. I had a feeling this was my fault.

"She was kidnapped, and her mother said that her backpack was still there though." said Hotch

"I walked her home and stayed for a while, her mom was two minutes away. I did everything, I listened carefully for any screams, but no...nothing" I said, then My eyes got watery as if to cry

"Don't cry, this isn't your fault. At least she called her mom at the house to let her know that she was at home already" said Emily

"But its my fault..First Kelly, now Maria, who's next! This has something to do with me" I said, still strong but my tears were ready to fall.

"Here, your aunt told us you wanted to be a profiler, come help us maybe you can notice something...you mini Reid" said Morgan, passing me a picture of Maria

"Okay, wait. What...ughh I'm sorry if I embarrased you Reid. I just...your my mentor..the one I look up too..anyway!" I said, putting up the picture.

"Now, Maria was taken somewhere in between after you left, and before her mom came. What time did you leave?" asked Reid, looking ready to write any information down

"Okay, I left school at 3:15...it takes about 30 minutes to walk there, thats 3:45 okay around 4:10. Her mom was two minutes away. And I mean two minutes away, our communities weird and has signs that say your two minutes away from this community and stuff" I said, spinning in a chair

"She is really like Reid" I heard one of them whisper.

"Okay, now is there anyone you know who had any problems or didn't like you guys?" asked Hotch

"No, we were friends with everyone in our class. We are all the same class as last year?" I said

"What do you mean?" asked Morgan, going to sit down

"Okay last year we all met each other for the first time. This year, all the people from our class of last year is in the same class as this year."

"So if you all knew each other than it can't be anyone of you guys" said JJ

"Exactly" I said

Then JJ walked into the room, "Guys the press is here"

***** AT THE PRESS CONFERENCE*****

"We encourage students who walk home not to anymore. There have been abductions happening, ones that might be a mystery to even us. But we will find the criminal...and put him to justice, we will now let Dianna, a witness to these abductions, answer some questions."

"Dianna, Dianna, Dianna!" called the crowd.

"Yes"

"Dianna, is it true that you have walked home with those students, Maria and Kelly."

"No comment?"

"Dianna, do you know who is doing this"

"No"

"Is it true, that you trick them into walking with you and then pretend that you haven't heard anything..all for attention."

"No, I don't"

"Are you sure, because this seems pretty weird for a girl your age"

Morgan was about to come up and take Dianna away form the stand when Hotch pulled him back."Lets see what she says"

"Hotch she's going to die there, if she's like Reid then she'll mess the investigation up"

"No, listen"

Then Dianna started to speak.

"Can you guys please shut up and listen for a second. Thank you, now as for you people who are watching the TV and think I'm lying. Put down your dinner, lunch whatever and listen for a second"

"Hotch?"

"Shh" he said, then morgan was quiet again

"Now, Kelly and Maria are friend of mine. So why would I go against a friend of mine, for money. How do I explain that to my aunt...oh I found 100 bucks on the way to school today...no. For drugs, nope. I'm clean. For fun, you know as a prank...no. I love april fools day as much as the next guy. But this is serious. Now I bet one of those people sitting down next to you, or on the couch with you is saying this, "Oh this girl is lying, she obviously has something to do with it. No don't. I ake straight A's and want a job like these really good people here, behind me. A criminal record is going to ruin that. This world is scary, and creepy, and full of stalkers, rapists, serial killers, etc. But these people are here to help find my friends. Go ahead, believe what you want. But when this happens to you I'll be there on that couch, munching on some popcorn saying the same exact thing about you. Now enough with those stupid questions, and I'm out...PEACE!"

I left the podium and walked right in between Reid and Morgan. Morgan put his arm around me, while Reid said,"Good Job"

JJ finished it off by saying, "We will now leave from this, and go back inside and resume our work."

I went back inside and everyone started patting me on the back, but all I felt was guilt. Guilt for Kelly. Guilt for Maria. Guilt for everything. Maybe I agreed to something.

Whatever it was, I have to find out.


End file.
